


Trans

by AbelineGrace



Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [6]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, I have no idea how to write apparently, One Shot, Short Story, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Trans masculine Chase, he binds for too long and fucks up his ribs [basically]
Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058177
Kudos: 33





	Trans

**Author's Note:**

> He was stolen when he was a bit older, about four, by Donald. He was already trans, he acted like a boy, wore boy clothes, wanted a boy haircut and whined whenever someone called him a girl or not by "Chase" so Douglas is the only one who knows but the rest of them don't know him as a girl, Douglas got his name legally changed and at the start of every school year he asks his teachers to refer to him as he/him
> 
> oh and bree is a lot more of a worry wart

Chase groaned as he woke up, he always woke up far before his siblings, mainly just because he didn't sleep in ace bandages, also known as his binder.

Getting out of his capsule Chase wrapped his arms over his chest, hiding the mounds of hell that rested there. It was five in the morning and nobody was awake, but he had to be safe as he entered the elevator to go upstairs.

Exiting the elevator he headed for his room, locking the door behind him he kept his hearing up in the absolute silence of their huge house.

Taking deep breaths he winced as he breathed, ignoring it he pulled off his pajama top and setting it down on his dresser.

He grunted quietly as he wrapped his chest, looking down he furrowed his brows and did a scan of his chest "Shit" he muttered, he had fractured his ribs- again.. Wincing he ignored the pain and pulled his pajama top back on. It was a Saturday morning, he didn't exactly feel like getting dressed and he knew nobody else would either considering it was gonna be a lazy day.

Unintentionally slamming his dresser shut he winced and turned his hearing back down, unlocking his door as to not seem suspicious.

Chase sighed and grabbed his laptop off his desk, taking a seat on his bed he logged in and opened chrome. Signing he opened tumblr, yes, Chase has a tumblr account, no, he's not emo- stop judging.

-=-

Around ten in the morning Chase was still up, now he was playing random games on his laptop when a knock came at his door.

"Chase! You in there?" It was Adam, Chase groaned

"Yep, I'm in here" he closed his laptop and sat up, wincing, he'd been laying there for.. five hours..? With like two bathroom breaks. He groaned quietly and set a hand on his chest "I really should just get surgery" he muttered, he should've learned his lesson by now with laying down for too long with fractured ribs.

Adam opened the door and looked at Chase with minor worry in his eyes "You alright, Chasey?"

Chase looked up, forcing himself not to show any signs of pain "Yeah, fine" he muttered, getting up he winced and crossed his arms over his chest anxiously.

Bree suddenly sped up beside Adam "Adam wha-" she looked at Chase and frowned "What's wrong? You only ever do that when you're anxious.." she muttered, having had picked up and Chase's habits, he always seemed to cover his chest when anxious

Chase looked up, a little surprised she caught on to that, he shook his head and dropped his arms, his fingers tapping against his legs "It's nothing, I'm fine" he gave her a small smile "Breakfast ready?"

Bree sighed and nodded "Yeah, come on" before walking away with her brothers in toe.

-=-

After eating breakfast Chase flopped onto the couch, wincing he grabbed a pillow and hugged it against his chest before coughing rather violently into his hand. The entire family, who was still eating breakfast, looking over at him worriedly.

He chuckled awkwardly and put the pillow back, swallowing the mucus that came up when he coughed. Chase sighed and turned the tv on, setting a timer on his watch for an hour while taking deep breaths and counting how many he took.

Getting up to ten Leo and Bree came to flop down on the couch with him "Watcha watchin'?" Leo asked

Chase looked over, mildly startled, he hummed and handed him the remote "Nothing, you can have tv control"

Leo grinned and put on cartoons, Bree complained a bit but inevitably just watched it with him, eventually everybody else came to join and Tasha put in a movie.

At the end of the movie Bree and Tasha were crying while Leo, Adam and Davenport looked horrified. Chase would've looked the same as the rest of the boys if he wasn't in so much pain.

Bree suddenly hugged Chase, likely to make herself feel better. Chase winced as she squeezed him, causing his fractured ribs to make a quiet cracking sound and even worse pain to spread through his chest.

Chase just let her though, he couldn't let anybody know about this or they'd get suspicious, he didn't need that.

Biting his lip and pulling his hands into fists while biting back his pain. There was ten minutes left in the movie, he'd be fine.

Then his watch started vibrating "Shit" he whispered, Bree looked up at him with wide eyes, she'd never heard him swear before "Sorry Bree" he whispered, "Let me up, please" he chuckled quietly and winced.

Bree, looking worried, let go of her brother and he thanked her quietly, heading up the stairs with the feeling of eyes on his back.

Entering his room he closed the door behind him. He rolled his shoulders and took a seat on the bed, grabbing his pillow. He hugged it against his chest and coughed, spitting mucus into his trash bin that sat under his end table.

Wincing he put the pillow back and took a few deep breaths before resetting the one hour timer when the door opened, revealing Bree.

Chase squeaked and then cleared his throat, practically throwing his pillow to the side. "Chasey..?" Bree said quietly "Are you alright?" He asked quietly

Chase had his mouth open slightly, he was breathing rather heavily and he was getting Kinda dizzy, but he pushed it down "I'm fine" he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes "Sorry if I worried you"

Bree walked into the room and closed the door behind her, she went over to the bed and took a seat beside her brother.

They were silent until Chase needed to cough again, grabbing his pillow again he hugged it against his chest and coughed into his hand, ignoring Bree's burning eyes staring at him.

Chase was quiet, he held onto the pillow and tapped it anxiously, his hands shaky, "Chasey- what. Is. Wrong?" She practically demanded

Chase looked at her, mildly frightened, he didn't really know how to lie in this situation, he was only ever good and covering up emotional pain. "I got hurt on a mission..?" He said, his voice ebbing on asking a question, Bree gave him a look

"I fractured a rib, I don't know how" he partially lied "Please don't tell Mr. Davenport" he begged

Bree looked a little surprised, Chase always seemed so strong- emotionally, physically- hAh

"Fine, I won't tell him" she muttered "But you need to do everything you can to get better, if it gets worse I will tell him" she exclaimed

Chase looked down and nodded, squeezing the pillow closer to his chest "Can you get me an ice pack? And- I'm sorry for making you miss the end of the movie"

Bree smiled and ran a hand through his spiky hair "It's fine, I'll be right back" she ran off, superspeed of course, before coming back seconds later with an ice pack. "Here" she handed it to her brother

"Thanks" he muttered, putting the pillow back he held it against the fractured ribs "Fucking Cold-" he hissed before looking at Bree and blushing "Sorry"

Bree burst out laughing "I've never heard you swear, I don't think, is little baby Chasey finally growing up?" she said the ending in a baby voice and ruffled Chase's hair, he slapped her hand away with a quiet whine in protest, she just giggled

-=-

It was around midnight by now, Chase had wanted to stay in his room for the rest of the day and Bree, being worried about him, stayed with him. They played games, she brought her laptop in so she had something to do and eventually they both fell asleep, that was around ten.

Chase woke up gasping for breath, mostly from a nightmare and then from the realization he couldn't breath. Grabbing his pillow he adjusted himself to be leaning against the headboard and began coughing violently, still trying to breathe "Fuck" he whispered, seeing Bree wake up slowly.

His coughing stopped and he was left still gasping for breath, it hurt like hell but he couldn't breathe so he did it anyways, the breathing though tightened the bandages around his chest and made it harder to breathe.

Bree sat up abruptly when she saw the state her brother was in, "Chasey?" she called gently, looking up to him from her spot on the bed. "Chasey, breathe" she said calmly

For all of his life Chase had had anxiety, when they were younger Bree would always be there to calm him down, though over the years he'd learned to hide it. He honestly kind of wished this were an anxiety attack.

Closing his mouth he took deep breaths, look down at his chest he did a scan and muttered a few more swear words, "Hey Bree?" he began quietly "This is a little random, I just had a bad dream, but what's your opinion on trans people?" he looked at her, fearing her reaction.

Bree looked a little confused, "Uh.. I guess I don't really care? It's their life they can do what they want with it" she shrugged

Chase looked down, he was gonna do this, he was- oh shit he was gonna do this. "I hate everything" he muttered, reaching under his shirt he unhooked the ace bandages and unwrapped them.

He looked at Bree, the fact he had tits was pretty obvious, he wasn't even close to being flat, and it almost brought tears to his eyes, but he sucked it up and looked to his sister.

"You-" she began, she looked back up at his eyes confused, "You're a girl?" she tilted her head

Chase winced a bit and shook his head "I was born one" he muttered "But no, not.. really."

Bree furrowed her brows before opening her mouth in understanding "Ohhh" she muttered "Oh, Chasey" she looked like she was about to cry, "It's alright, don't look so down" she gave him a small smile.

Chase looked at her in surprise, "Wait you-" his eyes were wide "You're not.. like.. pissed? or-" Bree cut him off by hugging him

"Chasey, I don't care what gender you were born as" she laughed lightly "You're my brother, and I love you no matter what"

Chase smiled and tears fell, he wiped them and laughed quietly, "Thanks" he then lightly tried pushing her off "But you're hurting me"

Bree squeaked and pulled away "Sorry! I forgot"

Chase chuckled "It's fine, but at least now you know how my ribs are fractured" he held up the ace bandages, "So that's a few less lies.."

{{Oh btw, Douglas does live with them, he has two jobs and his one on the weekend runs until late in the night}}

After a few moments of silence there was a quiet knock at the door, Chase's eyes widened and he grabbed the pillow to cover his chest, "Who is it?" Bree called, gently rubbing her brother's shoulder to keep him calm and grounded.

The door opened a crack, revealing Douglas, "Hey" he said lightly, sounding tired, "I couldnt find you in the lab so-" he lightly rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Just wanted to be sure you were okay"

Chase huffed a sigh of relief after seeing and hearing Douglas, he put the pillow down and Bree seemed a bit confused while Chase waved their father into the room.

Douglas nodded and closed the door behind himself, "Everything alright in here?" Douglas asked gently, worried

Chase looked at Bree then down and made a small sound similar to 'meh-' but not quite "Bree knows, I fractured a rib or two but I think outside of that I'm fine" he gave finger guns, clearly feeling incredibly awkward.

Douglas chuckled quietly "You know how to deal with that, you really shouldn't bind as much as you do though and you know it" he lectured, Chase groaned in annoyance and Bree just awkwardly waited for someone to explain this.

"Binding..?" She said quietly, "Like-" she waited for someone to finish her sentence

"Using something, usually ace bandages or a binder, to flatten your chest, it's used for female cosplayers playing males and trans-masculine people" Chase informed, arms covering his eyes.

Douglas nodded and Bree gave a thumbs up, "Okay then.."

"What if you came out to everybody else? Then if you weren't binding it wouldn't be so weird" Bree suggested

Chase sat up abruptly, causing a sharp pain making him hiss, before exclaiming "Fuck no-!" Then looking at Douglas and apologizing quietly, "Adam is so stupid I'd have to explain it a bazillion times and Mr. Davenport w-"

"Chase, they've known you as a boy for as long as any of them can remember, they'll probably be fine with it, it's not like any of them are gonna start calling you 'she' and 'Charlotte' just out of spite" Douglas chuckled

Bree looked at him then at Chase "Your name was Charlotte?" Chase looked down and fiddled with his hands "Whoops- sorry, not important"

Chase huffed "Fine, I'll come out to them but only if you guys are there with me when I do it"

Bree lit up and Douglas grinned, they both gave their word and Douglas ushered them down to the lab to sleep, saying something about not needing to deal with fractured ribs AND an overheated chip.

-=-

Chase woke up, exhausted. He couldn't tell you why he was so tired. Breathing heavily he avoided looking down as he left his capsule, it was.. jeez- seven in the morning, but Adam and Bree weren't in their capsules..?

Chase headed upstairs cautiously, arms wrapped over his chest. Entering the living room he squeaked seeing everybody already awake and eating breakfast.

Douglas, having been reading a magazine, looked up at Chase and noticed his panic, getting up quickly he ran over and pulled Chase back into the hallway.

Chase's gaze flickered around the room, avoiding Douglas's face. Douglas put his hands on his Son's shoulders, causing the young bionic to come back to reality a bit "Chase, look at me, focus on me and your breathing, okay? Everything is fine"

Chase looked at Douglas, focusing on the features of his fathers face and took deep breaths before nodding gently. "I'm alright, thanks" he breathed

Douglas smiles and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Come on, remember what you promised?" Douglas gestured to he family who was eating.

Then Bree noticed them, she grinned and gave a thumbs up to them, Chase smiled lightly and took another deep breath. "I'm gonna regret this" he muttered

Douglas chuckled "Come on" He Chase toward he kitchen lightly, Chase practically whined

"I regret it! I don't want to anymore" he tried to stop Douglas from pushing him.

Douglas stopped pushing him for a minute "Come on, it'd make your life so much easier and you wouldn't have to lie anymore" Douglas reasoned, Bree got up and came over

"Come on Chasey, you can do it" she gave him a reassuring smile and he groaned, knowing they were right.

"Fine, alright" he muttered, tightening his arms over his chest, letting Douglas lightly push him toward the kitchen.

Everybody was chatting and they looked over when they saw the small group walk in, Chase looking anxious and uncomfortable, Bree looking excited and Douglas looking like he was waiting for his kid to apologize for breaking something-

"What's going on?" Donald asked calmly, his arm wrapped around his wife's midsection.

"Chase, has something to say" Douglas said, Chase glared at him and huffed

Bree went and plopped back into her chair, going back to her breakfast.

"Go on-" Douglas urged

Chase groaned in annoyance "I don't want to do this" he whispered

Douglas rolled his eyes, Chase looked back to his family "Douglas and Bree wanted me to be honest because it's be easier and I'm fully aware of that just-" he stopped and took a deep breath, he got stupid when he got anxious "I'm Trans-Masculine, meaning that I wasn't born a guy, I was born a girl, but by the time Mr. Davenport 'rescued' us I was already wanting to be a boy and referred to as one" he said all in like two breaths.

Everybody looked either confused or shocked, excluding Bree and Douglas

Chase, waiting for their reaction, began to panic again, Douglas grabbed his shoulders and gently rubbed his thumbs against the youngest's skin to keep him grounded in reality.

"That's..fine-" Donald looked to his wife then back to his son "I mean it makes no difference- unless it does in which case I don't want to belittle you but I mean-"

Douglas sent a glare to his brother, telling him to shut up and he did.

Chase uncrossed his arms and fiddled with his hands "I just- uh- Douglas and Bree wanted me to because I fractured my ribs- again- and it's not good to wrap your chest when you do that so I needed it to not confuse anybody if I walk around and magically have tits" Chase said, rather bluntly.

"Okay- so" Adam looked confused "You're a girl?"

Chase's eyes widened "No! Well- I mean-" he stuttered "I was born a girl, but I identify as a boy, so- no?" He tried

Adam didn't seem to get it, but he didn't pry

Leo looked to his mom and then just shrugged "I mean that's cool" he said blandly, "I doubt anybody will make a big deal out of it" he glared at his parents, "Except maybe Adam cause well-" he gestured to Adam, not really needing any words for it.

Chase smiled lightly and Bree got up, hugging her brother "I'm so proud of you" Douglas and her both said causing them both to grin.

Chase chuckled quietly and gently pushed Bree off "Thanks" he muttered "Okay- well- I'm gonna go hide in my room now" he said, crossing his arms back over his chest and making his way up the stairs swiftly.

Bree didn't follow him, she's pried enough and Douglas just wanted to give him some space.

-=-

Life went on without a hitch, well- I mean in this general topic. 

Adam stopped teasing Chase for looking like a girl- well- I mean after a while and he felt bad every time he did it and apologized as soon as he realized. 

Bree was excessively supportive, Chase got to stay home until his ribs healed because he wasn't allowed to bind until then, though with a load of whining from him he agreed that if Bree got his work he'd stay home.

Leo was really cool about it, he occasionally asked random questions that Chase seemed mildly offended by but would answer anyways, though outside of that he didn't really bring it up.

Tasha, at first, didn't even know what Trans meant and she asked a shit ton of questions, after a while she got the gist of it and stopped asking, mainly because she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable for if she was curious she would ask one of the others.


End file.
